Truth to Lineage
by Mikoto Tribal
Summary: Princess Sarah has a mother who is a queen and a father who is her mother's consort and a great fighter...but...she has yet to find out to realize who she is......


Truth to Lineage  
  
By: Mikoto Tribal  
  
As the early morning rays of the sun settled and kissed the countryside of the kingdom of Alexandria. Sarah woke up and rubbed her still sleepy eyes. She blinked as their aqua depths attempted to take in the sudden rush of light from her open window. She raised her arms and stretched, turning to the side of the bed and jumping out lazily. Sarah walked up to the open balcony window and walked out. She leaned onto the railing and looked below her. Even this early in the morning, the castle bustled and swarmed with life and confusion. She giggled. She knew today would be even more chaotic than usual. Today, some friends of her parents were coming to visit. Sarah felt her rising anticipation. None of them she had met before, all except for the castle cook Quina and her cousin Eiko who came once every month or so, usually to make ideas to make eyes at her father Zidane. Funny how her mother never really seemed to mind much. But Sarah knew that her parents loved each other very much and would never leave the others side. She was glad this was so.  
  
"Sarah. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
Sarah turned to the sound of her father's voice and smiled. She ran up to him and launched herself into his arms. She kissed her thumb and pressed it against his nose, a ritual they had preformed every morning for as long as she could remember.  
  
"Did you sleep good?" Zidane asked as he sat her down on her bed and went to her closet to get her clothes.  
  
"Not really. I am so excited about today. I can't wait to meet your and Mommy's friends. Are they nice, what are they like, what are their names, are they."  
  
"Woah, Woah, slow down cupcake. Why don't we try worrying about the basics first, like getting dressed?" He said walking out with a pink dress with white lace around the collar, and round pearls that buttoned down the corset. It came out fully at the bottom due to heavy starching and a ribbed frame.  
  
"Ah man, I don't wanna wear that old thing, it's soooo uncomfortable. Can't I wear my orange one? Pwease? Pretty Pwease with a cherry on top?" Sarah stuck her bottom lip out and made it tremble, giving her father the old 'I'm so pathetic so please pity me' look he knew so well.  
  
"Now, now Sarah. You know your mother woudn't want you wearing your play clothes for tonight. But hey, I tell you what.If you wear this for me tonight, tomorrow I'll take you to see your Aunt and let you go swimming in the creek. Whadda ya say? Sound like a fair deal?"  
  
Sarah looked down at her feet and thought about his offer for a few seconds before looking at him and smiling. " Well, okay, but just because I love you so much daddy!"  
  
"Okay. Thank you sweety. Now take off your pajamas and I'll send up Rosey to help you get dressed, okay?" Zidane layed the pink dress on the bed next to her and walked towards the door.  
  
"But Daddy! I want you to help me get dressed this morning!" Sarah said running after him and grabbing a hold of his hand before he could leave.  
  
"What? You know I don't know how to put those things on! To many buttons and laces and ties and folds,...let me get Rosey to help you today."  
  
Sarah turned away in defeat and walked back over to her bed as Zidane called for Rosey, her chamber maid. A few minutes later, the middle-aged maid came into her room. She was about her mothers height, perhaps a little shorter, with short, red hair that you could see had already began to gray as it twisted into a tight bun.  
  
"Good morning Princess, how did you sleep?"  
  
"Okay." Sarah answered as she looked up at her father.  
  
"Well, I'll let you get dressed. Breakfast should be ready by the time you're done, so come on down stairs once you are dressed."  
  
"Alright daddy." She said and waved to her father as he left and shut the door behind him.  
  
Yes, today seemed normal, but it was going to be quite exciting for young Sarah  
  
An hour later, Sarah emerged from her room in her dress with her dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail that had been curled. She ran down the hallway then turned the corner that led to the stairs that would take her the base level of the castle where the dining hall was located. As she turned the corner, she nearly ran into Beatrix, the general of the Alexandrian army and her mother's personal bodyguard.  
  
"Your highness! Please slow down! I wouldn't want you getting hurt as I'm sure neither of you parents would either. They would very sad if something were ever to happen to you." Beatrix said with both hands on her hips as she looked down at the princess with a disapproving stare.  
  
"I'm sowry Beatrix...I just don't want to be late for breakfast. A lot is happening today, and I don't want to miss any of it."  
  
"You are right, your highness. But, that's all the more reason for you to be careful."  
  
" Of course. Thank you Beatrix." Sarah politley answered an curtseyed to the woman knight. Beatrix responded with her usual regal bow, then continued down the hall.Sarah walked to the edge of the stairs and sighed,  
  
"Grown-ups." 


End file.
